goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother
Transcript Part 1: The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs get permanently expelled from school/Kicked out of Azura's castle *(June 16, 2018) *Mr. Dallas: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, the 10 of you have become extremely had students of mine because Luna Minami became a UTTP member and the next AYBAYBAYDOG1 by vandalizing Elephant012's pages! *Custard: But Mr. Dallas, we didn't do anything! Honest! *Jazzi: Yeah, we're very sorry! *Mr. Dallas: I don't care! All 10 of you go to Detention for 2 hours! *Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs are soon sent to detention for 2 hours and they wrote 'Luna Minami will not vandalize Elephant012's pages.' *Principal Eric: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, come to my office! *Custard: What is it Principal Eric? *Principal Eric: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, I'm extremely furious at all 10 of you!! I cannot believe Luna Minami became a UTTP member! Also, your classmates have told me about all the bad stuff you did like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, making fake lockdowns, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, showing guns at school, bringing weapons to the classroom, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, dancing to Justin Bieber, starting food fights in the cafeteria, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, throwing sand at people, giving people Barney errors, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class and all other bad things you 10 did since Luna Minami became a UTTP member!! Your behaviors are awful, disgraceful, idiotic, selfish, cruel, ruthless, sadistic, extremely hideous and disrespectful and I changed my mind about suspending you both from school until September of 2019! Instead, you 10 traitors are extremely strongly hyper expelled and banned from this school forever permanently! You 10 are the hyper worst students ever in the world! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again until Minami Luna becomes a good girl again and we're calling your parents about this!!! *Ka-Chung: But Principal Eric, we are very sorry! *Principal Eric: louder NO, SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT!!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!! *to: Azura's castle. *Azura: Me, my husband Ike and my children Female Kana and Shigure can't keep all 10 of you in my castle anymore because Minami Luna keeps vandalizing Elephant012's pages and joining the UTTP and we cannot believe all 10 of you got expelled from school. *(Azura does a dragon roar from the Altered Beast arcade) *Azura: (in Scary Voice) I'M KICKING ALL 10 OF YOU OUT OF THIS CASTLE BECAUSE ELEPHANT012 HATES ALL 10 OF YOU AND WE CANNOT FREAKING BELIEVE THAY THE 10 OF YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM .SCHOOL YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARDS!! *Lucina: My friends and I are not friends with all 10 of you anymore! *Bing Bong: I agree with Lucina! Get out while we tell Sarah West to make grounded videos out of the 10 of you! *Reggie: Until Minami Luna becomes a good girl! *Classified: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will cut all ties with the 10 of you! *Sharptooth: Yeah! *Chanticleer: Yeah! *Aslan: Yeah! *Soren: Yeah! *Freddy Ferret: I'm also going to be with TearDropFan2014 and her best friend Emily and go on adventures with YankieDude5000 and his friends other than Selkie! *Cyber Woo: Yeah! *Ray: Yeah! *Hank: I will be going to VTM on YTYT and his friends to take on Althea Andrea! *Freddy Fazbear: Yeah! *Kai: Yeah! *Lucina: I agree with my gang. Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo, kick The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs out of Azura's castle. *Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo: (Together) YOU'RE ON LUCINA! *Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo kick The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs so hard it sent them flying out of the Azura's castle *Lunick: (in Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! Part 2: The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs get a new mother *to: The Save-Ums, Behania and Coffee outside Minami Luna's house crying. Custard knocks on the door. Minami Luna walks out with Nekomura Iroha *Minami Luna: Hello Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, Summer, Lunick, Behania and Coffee. What's wrong? Why are all 10 of you crying? *Jazzi: Lucina's friends have kicked us out of our old Mom's castle because Elephant012 hates our show and all 10 of hang of permanently expelled from school. *Minami Luna: Oh dear. It's a shame that Elephant012 doesn't like your show even thought I like your show. Hey guys. *Custard: What is it? *Minami Luna: Since I like your show, Custard, I'm going to adopt you and the other Save-Ums along with Behania and Coffee as my children instead of Azura's children. *Custard: Really? Cool! *Minami Luna: Yes. Also, my child Nekomura Iroha is going to be your sister instead of Female Kana. *Nekomura Iroha: I agree with my Mom. Welcome to my Mom's new house. *Noodle: But, what about Ike, Azura, Female Kana and Shigure? You might say.... *Minami Luna: You'll be pleased to know I've made an arrangement to let Ike be our uncle, Azura be your aunt and Female Kana and Shigure to be our cousins from now on since I have all 10 of you as your new mom. *Nekomura Iroha: I agree with my Mom. Come inside. *Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs follow Luna and her child Nekomura Iroha inside Luna's house *to: Minami Luna and her children in Luna's bedroom *Nekomura Iroha: This is my Mom's bedroom. *to: Minami Luna and her children in Luna's bedroom *Minami Luna: This is Nekomura Iroha's bedroom. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Azura: Hey Sarah West, *Sarah West: What? Part 3 Finale: The Save-Ums meet Sonic's friends and the Sega Superstars *Minami Luna: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, Sonic and his friends are coming to see you. Trivia *Minami Luna will be The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' new mom, Azura will be their aunt, Ike will be their uncle and Female Kana and Shigure will be their cousins from now on Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Flowerpuffs show